The Phantom Of Opera
by Angel Pink
Summary: ...E nos meus mais obscuros sonhos ele estava lá! Fic U.A Completa, presente mega atrasado para Isís Silvermoon


_**The Phantom Of The Opera**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation!**_

_**A música pertence aos finlândeses do Nightwish e os personagens ao autor dessa obra fantástica!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Essa fic é dedicada a Isís Silvermoon, eu sei que o aniversário dela já passou, mas, é um simples presentinho que posso oferecer a ela, já que na época eu estava sem inspiração ¬¬'_

_Observações: O nome de Christine será mudado para Isís, já que a aniversariante é mais importante do que essa fulana u.u' E o fantasma será um personagem de Saint Seiya_

_Então Parabéns MEGA ATRASADO viu amigona? Sorry pela demora e espero que goste!_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**[Christine] In slepp he sang to me**

**In dreams he came**

**That voice which calls to me**

**And speaks my name**

**And do I dream again **

**For now I find**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside my mind**

_No sono ele cantou para mim_

_nos sonhos ele veio _

_Aquela voz que me chama_

_E diz meu nome_

_E eu sonho novamente?_

_Por enquanto eu acho_

_Que o Fantasma da Ópera está lá_

_Dentro da minha mente_

Em mais uma noite acordando assustada, a bela Isís Silvermoon levanta e senta na sua cama. Passando as delicadas mãos em seu rosto frio e quase pálido pensava: Por que sempre tinha que sonhar com esse homem?. Não obtendo resposta, a jovem percorre o olhar em seu quarto rosado, respira fundo e volta a dormir.

Nisso seu imenso espelho se desliza para o fundo da parede e logo é aberto, como se fosse uma passagem secreta a um mundo não descoberto.

**[Phantom] Sing once again with me**

**Our strange duet **

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me**

**To glance behind**

**The Phanom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind**

_[Fantasma] Cante mais uma vez comigo_

_Nosso estranho dueto _

_Meu poder sobre você_

_Fica ainda mais forte_

_E apesar de você dar as costas para mim_

_Para olhar para trás_

_O Fantasma da Ópera está lá _

_Dentro da sua mente_

Uma voz melódica e suave ecoa e a figura de uma pessoa aparece no quarto da bela jovem de melenas escuras. A tal presença misteriosa segue adiante e pará de frente da cama de Isís. Tomado pelo impulso a tal pessoa eleva sua mão em direção do rosto da moça e depois começa a acariciá-lo. No entanto Isís acorda repentinamente e se assusta com o que vê.

- Q-quem você? O que está fazendo aqui? O que quer de mim? - Isís.

Não era possível, o homem que sempre esteve em seus sonhos estava logo ali, a sua frente.

- Shiii. - colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios de Isís. - Não tente descobrir. - sussurra o misterioso homem no ouvido da jovem.

Retirando delicadamente a mão do homem de sua face, Isís tenta sua uma última cartada.

- Por que você aparece em meus sonhos?

Ele retira o sobretudo que o cobria e lhe revela sua forma.

- Porque eu sou seu anjo da música, seu fantasma da ópera, aquele vem velar todas as suas noites.

**[Christine] Those who have seen your face**

**Draw back in fear**

**I am the mask you wear**

_Aqueles que viram seu rosto _

_Recuaram com medo_

_Sou a máscara que você usa_

Sentando na cama, o fantasma fica acariciando o rosto de Isís. Ela também faz o mesmo. Mergulhando naqueles olhos verdes, Isís passa a mão nos cabelos negros, toca gentilmente nos lábios dele e por fim chega até a máscara que cobria parcialmente um lado do rosto. No intuito de tirá-la, o fantasma mais que depressa segura nos pulsos de Isís fazendo-a machucar. Os olhos logo serenos se tornam cruéis.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - levantando bruscamente da cama.

- M-me desculpe, eu só, eu só... - com os olhos rasos em prantos.

- Sua pequena Dalila, sua Pandora atrevida, porque tinha que fazer isso? - indo em direção do espelho.

- Espere! Não vá embora, por favor! - correndo até o fantasma, Isís consegue segura-lo pelo braço.

- Essa maldita gárgula aqui não pode competir com sua irreversível beleza! Eu sou um monstro! - gritando e olhando para jovem.

Em profundo silêncio e não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas, os filetes desciam e banhava o rosto de Isís. Surpreso pela reação de Isís, o fantasma fica constrangido e lhe dá as costas, descendo pelas escadas que ligava o espelho para o quarto.

- Eu não me importo! - grita Isís

O fantasma pára de andar e rapidamente virá o rosto em direção da jovem.

_- _Eu não me importo se você é bonito ou não! Só quero me apaixonar pelo que você é por dentro!

**[Phantom] It's me they hear**

_[Fantasma] É a mim que eles ouvem_

**[Together] My/your spirit and your/my voice**

**In one combined **

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your/my mind**

**He's there the Phantom of the Opera**

**Beware the Phantom of the Opera**

_[Juntos] Meu/seu espírito e sua/minha voz_

_Em um combinados_

_O Fantasma da Ópera está lá_

_Dentro da sua/minha mente_

_Ele está lá, o Fantasma da Ópera_

_Cuidado com o Fantasma da Ópera_

**[Phantom] In all your fantasies**

**You always knew**

**That man and mystery**

_[Fantasma] Em todas as suas fantasias_

_Você sempre soube_

_Aquele homem e o mistério_

Ele a olha bem, abaixa o rosto e fica na onde está. Isís vai até o fantasma, fica de frente, ergue a cabeça dele e vai retirando a máscara cuidadosamente, dizendo quase num sussurro:

- Eu o amo do jeito que és. - acariciando as cicatrizes do rosto do fantasma e por fim o beijando

**[Christine] Were both in you**

_Estavam ambos em você_

Os dois seguem para o leito. Isís vai o despindo lentamente enquanto o fantasma beija seu alvo pescoço, deixando alguns vermelhidões. Com suas mãos firmes e sedutoras o fantasma vai percorrendo pelo corpo de Isís arrancando suspiros e leves gemidos. Desabotoando o corselete e o jogando no chão, ele deslizava os dedos pelas curvas simetricamente perfeitas das costas da encantadora Isís, já ela se preparava para recebê-lo dentro de si.

**[Together] And is this labyrinth**

**Where night is blind**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your/my mind**

_[Juntos] E neste labirinto_

_Onde a noite é cega_

_O Fantasma da Ópera está lá_

_Dentro da sua/minha mente_

Abrindo suavemente com as mãos as pernas de Isís, o fantasma e ela se entregavam aos seus desejos mais secretos e obscuros. Penetrando rapidamente, o ventre de Isís entrou em convulsão. Arrepios e agulhadas de prazer espalharam-se por seu corpo, provocando as mais alucinantes sensações. E naquelas estocadas frenéticas suas respirações tornaram-se descompassadas, enquanto suas sensações mais íntimas tinham lugar, O fantasma a apertou contra si e seus lábios buscaram os dela, fazendo assim selarem definitivamente aquele amor.

**[Phantom] Sing my angel of music**

_[Fantasma] Cante meu anjo da música_


End file.
